Fake plastic soul
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Delico piensa a cerca de lo que ha pasado entre Yang y él, sabe que no tiene solución, lo que ya ha sucedido es igual que un plato roto en mil pedazos. Sabe que por mucho que se esfuerce ya nunca podrá devolverle a su estado original.


**Fake plastic soul**

" _The kids of tomorrow don't need today_

 _When they live in the sins of yesterday"_

Siento. Eso me digo y me pregunto hasta qué punto es cierto. No es como si los normales pudieran entender el vacío que se extiende en cada partícula de nuestros seres, no es como si ellos pudieran ver el mundo como los crepúsculos hacen.

—Y yo odio a los normales — le dije a Worick Arcangelo no hacía mucho.

No, no era odio. Las palabras que delimitaban un espectro de sensaciones en los humanos no era parecida a las de los crepúsculo.

No era una ausencia de empatía lo que engrasa la máquina que nos facilitaba la frialdad por lo que la mayoría de crepúsculos nos sentimos afines a matar. Porque tampoco es como si fuéramos psicópatas adictos a la sangre ajena. Probablemente era la forma en la que se constituían nuestros cuerpos, nuestros cerebros nos dicen que solo somos armas y a veces no sé si eso es cierto.

No, de todos modos esa idea no es definitiva, si no improvisada en mi confusa mente. Quizá no hay palabras que hablen de cómo nos sentimos los crepúsculos.

— No pasa nada —me había dicho Yang cuando me había atrevido a pasar a verle —.A veces me olvido de que no somos lo mismo, de que aunque seamos tan parecidos tú...

En cierto modo estaba azorado por cómo me había comportado, pero había hecho lo que tenía que hacer ¿De verdad no pasaba nada?

Semanas antes, antes de que empezaran aquellos misteriosos ataques de crepúsculos desmembrados por Erika y aquel mocoso, Yang no me miraba del mismo modo que me miraba ahora. Sus ojos llenos de compasión, como cansados y al mismo tiempo confusos, me miraban con la palabra imposible impresa en ellos. Y me pregunto sin poder evitarlo si lo entenderá de verdad, si entenderá en su mente cómo es ser yo, porque yo me pregunto todo el tiempo como es ser él.

Paseo la chapa de metal que habla de mi rango y me pregunto qué puñetero sentido tiene seguir marcado de esa manera. Cuando Yang no me miraba con la angustiosa desesperación de la desconfianza yo miraba aquella chapa como otra cosa.

No es que mi lealtad a Monroe sea mayor que lo que siento por Yang. Pero del mismo modo que no dudaría en matar a ese huésped que ocupa el cuerpo de mi hermana, mi mente no me deja deslibrarme de un contrato.

Repaso con el dedo anular e índice mis labios, notando la textura de estos. Sentir, como en un mar de plástico en el que podría ser cualquier cosa. Yo si siento. La palabra recuerdo significa volver al corazón, y aunque supuestamente los crepúsculos no tenemos corazón, yo si recuerdo los dedos de Yang pasear sobre los míos por primera vez. Apenas éramos críos, asustados y tristes porque creíamos que Erika era un cadáver más entre las ruinas del orfanato.

Y sus dedos volvieron a hacer aquello muchas veces más, como un ritual antes de que me besara ¿No era aquello sentir? No era aquella necesidad ahogadora de arrancar y romper su ropa, con la abrumadora sensación de que si mis labios se alejaban de los suyos me moriría ¿De verdad puede decirme alguien que eso no era sentir? Y en parte asumo que la respuesta es no, porque nunca sentí miedo de que muriera, porque en el fondo no me importa demasiado si no le vuelvo a ver. Aunque ya no sé decir si es porque siempre confié en que él sobrevivirá a todo conmigo, y tampoco estoy seguro de si es porque si tengo miedo de admitir que nunca más volverá a mirarme igual que la última que me besó.

Sentado sobre la cama, yo estaba sin camiseta. Yang miraba mis heridas del hombro, recuerdo el tacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel resentida y sus cómo sus pupilas repasaban los contornos de piel rosada que dejaron una cicatriz posteriormente.

Yo no quería que me viera un médico, no necesitaba que nadie más me mirara en aquel estado que me hacía sentir vulnerable.

—No parece muy grave — dijo. Parpadeé lentamente, me pesaban los parpados—, aun así…

Deslicé mis manos por su cara y la elevé para que me mirara. Siempre aquellos ojos grises con una mirada optimista que me hacían sentir un poco mejor por haber sobrevivido. Una forma de decirme que no debía sentirme culpable porque Erika muriera y yo aún respirara. Y entonces sus dedos subieron desde mi hombro herido a mis labios, mientras sus ojos se entornaban, para acercarse despacio hacía mí.

Su boca sobre la mía, y mi lengua dentro de la suya mientras sus dedos se trasladaban desde mi mejilla hasta mi pelo. Y pasó hace días, pero aún lo siento. Siento su mano sujetando mi cabeza y mi necesidad de empujarle contra la cama, porque estoy vivo en ese momento y él lo celebra con la mirada sin decir nada. Y cierro los ojos y lo siento como si estuviera pasando ahora mismo.

Recuerdo que tiré de su camisa, sacándola por fuera del pantalón mientras trataba de desabotonarla y el dolor del hombro me abrumaba. Pero no importaba el dolor, es totalmente circunstancial y Yang no lo es.

Y ahora golpeo contra la pared. Porque soy un monstruo, pero yo siento. No sé si eso es exacto, pero lo hago. Y vuelvo a golpear con mis puños contra la pared y veo como el yeso de esta se quiebra, pero me da igual. También veo la sangre, mi sangre, manchar la blanca pared y tampoco me importa ya, sobre todo porque siento que es injusto. Es injusto que haya perdido a mi mejor amigo, es injusto que también perdiera a mi hermana y también es injusto que el hombre al que en cierto modo estoy obligado a proteger me desprecie y me traicione como lo ha hecho.

Paro de golpear la pared y me miro los nudillos algo inflamados y noto como las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas. Podría seguir enumerando todas las cosas que me parecen injustas, pero lo cierto es que… Lo cierto es que si en el mundo hubiera algún tipo de justicia, para empezar, los crepúsculo no existiéramos. Siento.

 **NA: En parte escribo esto porque los shippeo mil, porque no acabo de comprender a los crepúsculo y también porque tengo demasiadas cosas en común con él.**


End file.
